Angie's Gladiator
Angie's Gladiator is the fourth book in the Icehome series. The main characters are Angie and Vordis, an A'ani clone. This book's timeline over lapses with the events of Gail's Family and the earlier Icehome books, though none of the events of those books are referenced. Some information in this book contradicts Willa's Beast, namely whether or not Angie was aware of Willa's escape plan. In Willa's Beast she was aware, in this book she isn't. Synopsis "As an a’ani warrior, my life matters little. Cloned from the same matter as thousands of others, I am but one of many. Here on the ice planet, though, I can start over. I can become my own person, have my own needs, my own wants. I know what I want. I have known since the moment I arrived. Her name is Angie. She is human, with sad, lonely eyes and a very pregnant belly. To her, I am not just another clone. I am Vordis, the one who laughs at her jokes, tends to her needs, and makes her smile. I will do anything to make her mine. But my brother and fellow clone Thrand thinks the same way, and he's just as determined to win her. Will I have to destroy my bond with my brother to win my female? Or will he cause a rift between us that's impossible to mend?" Plot Angie has awoken on an alien plant and found herself pregnant with a child she can't remember conceiving. On top of that she is being followed by two red clones, Thrand and Vordis, following her constantly. Vordis, ex-slave and gladiator, was drawn to Angie as soon as he awoken. Thrand isn't surprised, he knows he and his brother both have been programmed to protect and look after Angie. They have been "dedicated" to her. Only he is beginning to feel more for Angie, and his brother's traditional clone inclination to do everything he does, is only leaving him frustrated and annoyed. After an early counter leads to miscommunications, Angie is left confused on how she managed to offend her one new friend. Vordis on the other hand worries if Angie sees him as just another clone, the same as his brother, and not a person at all. Cashol ropes both wayward brothers into learning to hunt in an attempt to occupy their extra energy. After a few days they take to it quickly. Vordis takes to leaving Angie small gifts from his hunts on her pillow, like pretty rocks, flowers or carvings. One evening Angie's catches him leaving the gift, and the earlier misunderstanding is explained. A few days later Vordis starts sleeping with Angie to keep her warm, and gets into an argument with Thrand over where not they can have there own thoughts. Not long after Angie goes into labor, and Vordis stays by her side. She names the baby Glory. She is horrified to realize that Vordis was programmed to protect her, and though she doesn't blame him, it makes her doubt the sincerity of their relationship. She tells him he is free to be and be with whomever he wants. After a conversation with Raahosh about Liz wanting a floor, Vordis gets the idea to make Angie a hut. Thrand grabs on the to idea suggesting it be a competition where Angie chooses between them based on the winning hut. This leads the islanders to get in on the idea, thinking they can win over a human mate through building a hut. A few days after getting Glory a khui, Angie discovers from Hannah about the hut building competition. She is furious and thinks Vordis doesn't see her as a person. She tells both brothers to stay away from her. This leads to a fight between Thrand and Vordis, causing Thrand to understand the depth of his brothers feelings, and Vordis to realize Thrand worried about losing the bond they shared. A month later Vordis has thrown himself into hunting, and it worrying Thrand. Thrand explains the hut situation to Angie, that he was the one that turned it into a competition and that Vordis might leave for good. Angie realizes that he misses Vordis and doesn't want to him to leave. They reconcile. The next day Veronica tells Angie that she is going to resonate soon and she is worried it won't be with Vordis. The worry is short lived as she quickly resonates to Vordis. Gallery Angie's Gladiator Back.jpg Angie's Gladiator 2.jpg Angie's Gladiator Chapter Break.png Angie's Gladiator Line Break.png Category:Books Category:Icehome Series